Michael Lindsay
Washington, D.C., U.S. |death = August 30, 2019 (aged 56) |deathplace = Laurel, Maryland, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1979-2012 |status = Deceased }}Michael Lindsay (May 9, 1963 - August 30, 2019) was an American voice actor. Lindsay has also been credited under the name Dylan Tully and John Cannon. Lindsay was born in Washington, D.C., but moved at a young age to New York City. He was a straight theater major from Adelphi University. Due to poor health, Lindsay left Los Angeles, retiring from the voice acting industry, with many of his ongoing anime roles being recast to Doug Erholtz. He subsequently moved to Laurel, Maryland, where he re-married. He died on August 30, 2019; he leaves behind his wife and two children.Doug Stone's Facebook. Retrieved August 31, 2019. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Neo-Shinsengumi (ep. 71), Soya Officer (ep. 73) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Spotter (ep. 19), Villager (eps. 31, 33) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Yuu Matsuura, Yamasaki (eps. 2, 4), Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Yutaro Tsukayama (eps. 19-21) (Media Blasters! Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1996-1997) - Man B (ep. 18), Man on Bike (ep. 18), Policeman (ep. 18), Hiroshi Sone (ep. 20), Street Vendor/Shinma (eps. 25-26) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Weapon Shop Owner (ep. 2), Decker (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Miki (ep. 7), Miki's Friend (ep. 7) (Tokyopop Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Tobigera, Terry (eps. 11-12), Docking Control Operator C (ep. 14), Game Character (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Deliveryman (eps. 2, 7) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Radio MC (ep. 1), Kid (ep. 2), Marvin (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Policeman (ep. 22) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Joe Kido, Agumon (eps. 1-2), Greymon, Gotsumon *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Joe Kido, Greymon, Benjamin (ep. 40) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Rick *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Speakeasy Patron (ep. 2), Bartender (ep. 5) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Skid-Z, Rollbar *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kyōji Mujyō, Subordinate D (ep. 14) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Quiyor *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kankuro, Medical Ninja (ep. 63), Hateful Person E (ep. 80) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Trucker A (ep. 6) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Apollo *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Kisuke Urahara (eps. 4-214), Sentaro Kotsubaki (ep. 40), Rudbornn Chelute (ep. 153), Townsman (ep. 1), Thug (ep. 37), Terreshorkan (eps. 147-149) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Shinichirō Tamaki *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Gotsumon, Meteoromon, Agent (ep. 21) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Kankuro (1st voice; eps. 4-32), Announcer (ep. 7) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Shinichirō Tamaki, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Yamagata (Animaze Dub) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Cham Manager, Mima Fan *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Joe Kido, Greymon *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Taxi Driver *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Kankuro References External Links *Michael Lindsay at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Lindsay at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment